


The Vet is Cute

by loco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Exes meeting again.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo just moved to Bucheon with his son, Kyunghyun, and their old toy poodles Huchu and Meokmul. It was something he hadn’t wanted to do since Bucheon carried too many memories he wanted to forget but couldn’t. However, he had to call Bucheon as their new home since Minseok had begged him to fill in the spot his patissier had vacated without notice. His best friend had been persistent and thorough to the point of showing him houses in neighbourhoods that would fit him and their son well.

It was fate really since the offer came at the right time that Kyunghyun was about to start his schooling. Seeing as the school in the neighbourhood tallied with Kyunghyun’s and his interests, he sealed the deal and by that, he too had sealed his fate. 

They were adapting to the new environment quite well he would say. Kyunghyun had only broken down a total of seven times for the past two weeks they were settling in. They re-established their routines, figuring stores and locations. Since Sehun worked from home with his three children, he had offered to take Kyunghyun in during Kyungsoo’s shift. What was another ball of energy to the chaos? Nothing.

Sehun proved he was a life saver yet again.

Really, things were slotting in pretty nicely.

Then, on a Thursday mornig, Kyunghyun came crying that Huchu was too hot and weak. A whining Meokmul at his feet. With her age, Kyungsoo was sensitive to even the slightest sneeze. Her having a temperature sent his heart into overdrive. This time though another thing made him even more on edge. This was Busheon and he needed to find a veterinary clinic which meant there was a chance he would meet up with that person.

That person who had passed his lips and nose to Kyunghyun, including the mole above the tip of his lip. That person who didn’t know Kyunghyun existed though his son knew about his abba. That person who he had parted with amicably yet managed to haunt Kyungsoo by gifting him a precious gift he will forever treasure. That person was from Bucheon though not this particular neighbourhood. That person was also a veterinarian if he didn’t change his field, he would still be a vet now.

It couldn’t be possible that he would meet him again, could it?

A shiver ran down Kyungsoo’s whole body as a premonition punched his gut.

He had mixed feelings. On one hand, he was worried for Huchu. On the other hand, he was kind of, maybe slightly, excited to possibly meet with that person again. Another part of him though was anxious about that person meeting Kyunghyun. The last part of him felt guilty that that person didn’t know about Kyunghyun.

All these thoughts filtered into Kyungsoo’s mind as he drove to the nearest clinic the GPS had directed him to. By his side, Kyunghyun sniffled as he cuddled with Huchu. Meokmul was left at home. He didn’t want her catching any bugs from the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~

Baekhyun had been feeling off lately. His mind going back to his past, namely surrounding one Doh Kyungsoo was not something out of ordinary. Kyungsoo had been part of his life till now. He had Jaja because the black cat had big eyes identical to Kyungsoo’s. He had accepted the fact that he never truly fell out of love of Kyungsoo. However, that was not the thing that made his gut churn. It was like an impending feeling of something big about to happen in his life, which was weird. Since he had moved back to his hometown, things had been monotone outside of work.

However, today, the dip in his belly told him that it would be otherwise.

\--

Not asking the vet’s name at the counter was a mistake. He thought he was prepared for whatever that would come. More specifically whoever that he was going to meet behind the door, but it looked like he was not. Opening the door to the consultation room and hearing the familiar voice greeting him, Kyungsoo was struck silent. Another proof to his gut’s accuracy. Lo and behold, Dr Byun Baekhyun, veterinarian extraordinaire. There stood the other DNA contributor of his child. Stunned as he was.

Kyunghyun who had inherited the vet’s confidence squealed as he recognised who the vet was, “Appa!”

Thankfully, the door was already closed behind them.

All eyes was on the boy now, including the tall veterinary assistant who was in the process of weighing Huchu on the scale. If Kyungsoo was not currently in a crisis, he would have wondered when the tall man had taken Huchu from Kyunghyun. Alas, all of his blood had been drained and his faculties had failed the moment Kyunghyun screamed the appellation. He watched in horror as his son ran towards the vet and hugged his legs.

The world literally stopped.

After what felt like hours, though only seconds had truly passed by, Huchu’s whimpering burst the bubble that had enveloped the room, snapping the tall assistant into motion. He brought the toy poodle to the examination table for the vet to do his magic.

Kyungsoo crouched behind his son. “Hyunnie, come here,” plead Kyungsoo as he rubbed his son’s head. However, Kyunghyun shook his head and buried his face against Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun halted Kyungsoo as he was about to pull Kyunghyun away. “It’s okay, let him be.”

Moving on, Kyungsoo explained what had been going on today including the old girl’s behaviour for the past week with Kyunghyun adding bits and pieces of his own observation. His eyes fixated on a whimpering Huchu.

The elephant in the room was momentarily pushed to the back of their minds though not forgotten. How could they forget when Kyunghyun kept on latching to his father’s legs whilst still allowing mobility to the vet so he could manoeuvre Huchu around.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect such a scenario. He thought Kyunghyun would be too shock to do anything, not this clinginess. Again he should have known better. Kyunghyun had wanted to meet his father since the moment he understood that he had a father. Sometimes Kyungsoo forgot how Kyunghyun did get some of his own personality, this clingy tendency, with how much Baekhyun coloured him despite his absence.

They maintained as much of their professionalism throughout the process. The vet asking questions as his hand busied palpating Huchu with moments of silence when he put on his stethoscope and jotted down every pertinent information. Then, they discussed the plan of action in accordance to Kyungsoo’s compliance.

Huchu had caught the flu outbreak going around and with their recent move, the stress made the infection worse than usual. The good vet suggested for a baseline check to be done once Huchu regained her health for their record if Kyungsoo planned to be a regular. After everything was completed, it was time to go.

Baekhyun looked at Kyunghyun then to Kyungsoo. The shorter man sighed. They needed to talk but this was not the time and place. Kyungsoo took out his name card, jotted down their home address and his personal number, and gave it to Baekhyun. A silent agreement passed between them.

Kyunghyun, the perceptive child he was, didn’t miss the exchange. So, he let go after a squeeze.

“I sleep at ten,” said the boy right before the door closed.

\--

Once Kyungsoo was out of the door, Baekhyun lost all his energy and slumped against the wall. Kyungsoo was back and he had a son.


	3. Chapter 3

9.27 p.m. read the digital clock on his wall.

It was early, at least by the mass of adult population’s standard. Yet, here he was on his bed, sprawled in his boxer, drowsy. On any other day, he would do a light reading, catch up with the new episodes of animes, a habit he adopted from someone, if he wasn’t in front of his computer, gaming his stress away.

Sigh.

Thinking about that someone. He was the reason today felt unusually draining. He was emotionally exhausted. Meeting one’s ex, someone who used to be his husband, someone he hadn’t gotten over, someone who happened to have born their child out of his knowledge, was an experience that was taxing to the heart and mind. When the heart and mind were tired, the exhaustion was particularly exceptional.

Baekhyun should be bitter.

He should be livid.

He should be irritated.

However, none of those feelings were remotely felt by him. Yes, he was shocked with the unexpected appearance of Kyungsoo and Kyunghyun. Yes, he was disappointed that he was kept away from Kyunghyun. Knowing who Kyungsoo was, and the reason they split, that emotion didn’t linger. If he wanted to blame anyone, he must blame himself first.

To be blunt, he was actually glad to see the person who had been keeping his heart. He knew he was relieved because Kyungsoo was still alone and it seemed to be that Baekhyun was part of their life with how familiar Kyunghyun was with him as the other father. If it was not so, those three feelings would definitely have consumed him.

But Kyungsoo was single and ready to mingle, so he was fine and dandy.

Kyunghyun… Kyungsoo used his name too.

9.31 p.m.

Baekhyun checked the clock once more, he wanted to call Kyunghyun so bad. His son, he had a son. Someone who carried half of his genome. He ached to get to know the boy, his quirks, his loves and hates. He wanted to know everything about Kyunghyun.

Maybe he would get to speak with Kyungsoo. Okay, he wanted to speak to Kyungsoo exceptionally bad too. How could he not, seeing Kyungsoo had only sparked the flame in his heart. He was optimistic that things would be better.

Sitting up, Baekhyun checked his face with the front camera before dialling Kyungsoo’s number. He had saved it the moment he remembered about the card lest he would lose it.

The video call connected. “Appa! You called!” screamed Kyunghyun with his face almost plastered to the screen.

This up close and personal, the downturned upper lip of Kyunghyun was magnified, a replica of his own. The shape of the boy’s face was also his. Baekhyun wished he was on the other side of the phone. He regretted not cuddling the boy earlier. “Annyeong, Hyunnie.”

“Hyunnie, your appa can’t see you if you see him that close. Put it farther.”

Baekhyun’s heart thudded as he heard Kyungsoo’s decadent voice. Soft and patient with their son. In the safety of his own home, he could savour the voice he had been missing.


	4. Chapter 4

The video shook as Kyungsoo repositioned his phone. Now Baekhyun could see that the two were sitting on a pastel yellow bedding of stars in a room with murals of the universe on the walls and ceilings. It was as though he had stepped into the intergalactic space.

Kyunghyun was cuddling with Kyungsoo who held a book about -Baekhyun squinted his eyes to read the small letters on the cover- Tales of the Constellations. Astronomy? Why did he have a feeling that this had something to do with Chanyeol?

Baekhyun shook the thought away.

They were already getting ready for bed. He was glad he hadn’t waited any longer lest his son would already be asleep. He was pretty sure Kyungsoo wasn’t going to talk to him without their son as a buffer. Okay, that was uncharacteristic of Kyungsoo. It was Baekhyun who was not ready to talk to Kyungsoo directly. Prepared, he was not. No really, he was not ready. He needed more time to process.

With this new angle, he could only see part of Kyungsoo’s torso. He hoped Kyunghyun would move the phone so he could see them both clearly.

“Hello, baby.”

“I’m not a baby. I’m eight!” pointed Kyunghyun with his baby voice, cheeks bunching up from pouting.

Baekhyun chuckled. He wanted to sneak a look on Kyungsoo to see his expression but he couldn’t. Bummer. “Alright, my man. What is that you’re reading?”

“Baba is reading Taurus for me. Do you know it means bull, with the horns.” Kyunghyun picked up the phone and showed the picture of constellation Taurus, pointing at the two horns and quickly adjusted it back to the previous position. For a split second, he caught Kyungsoo’s face. “Isn’t this yours too, appa?”

Hearing that Kyunghyun knew about his zodiac, Baekhyun beamed at the boy. Then, he asked about the boy’s sign.

The boy clapped at his beaming father. “Libra! Like uncle Dae and uncle Xing.”

Ah, so those two were still close to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun really should get in touch with his high school friends. The world he was active in at the moment was sadly too small. Between his family and his colleagues, his life was pretty much bereft. He was a homebody and didn’t socialise much.

Plus, socialising with people outside of the veterinarian circle were more of than not vexing. People tended to bother him about their pets’ ailments once they knew he was a vet. It was not that he didn’t want to help, but to him, diagnosing a patient through the phone without direct examination was inappropriate. Animals weren’t humans, they couldn’t speak out their complaints and not all owners were forthcoming with their managements.

Lives were at risk. Simultaneously, his livelihood and credibility were at stake too.

“Appa, you aren’t listening,” piped Kyunghyun, poking at the bubble he hadn’t realised had enveloped him.

He had been in his head while his boy was regaling stories about Taurus and Libra. Baekhyun hated himself a bit for wasting such opportunity with his son.

A hand ruffled Kyunghyun’s fluffy hair. “Your appa is tired, Hyunnie. The both of you need to sleep. You can talk another time. Say goodnight.”

“Okay. Talk to you again tomorrow, appa.” Kyunghyun waved at him and kissed the screen.

Goodness, Baekhyun felt like his heart was about to explode with the cuteness overload. He kissed the camera for Kyunghyun. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I promise I’ll call again tomorrow and you can tell me again. Sweet dream, my man. I love you.” The words dropped easily from his tongue. He loved Kyunghyun so much already.

Drowsily, the boy giggled. “Love you too, appa. Night night!” And Kyunghyun gave another kiss.

Baekhyun was about to ask the boy to pass the phone to Kyungsoo but his son had already disengaged. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would talk to Kyungsoo. Tonight, he settled with texting Kyungsoo goodnight. He fell asleep before the reply was texted back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD what did I write???

Okay, he got his boy on his side. At least, Baekhyun thought so. He must be right? Baekhyun was his father too. How could the boy not be on his side when Kyunghyun sent a selca of him cuddling with Kyungsoo? The picture made him smile seeing Kyungsoo scrunching his face from the unintended flash.

Never mind, he was sure Kyunghyun was on his side. Baekhyun smiled like a lunatic. He couldn’t believe he was making his own son as his wingman to get back with his ex-husband. But he was. How the world had turned.

Ex-husband…

Baekhyun blanched at the word. He hated it really. He knew they mutually axed each other out of the other’s life, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hate it. Mostly, he hated himself. He wished he could turn time and change his mind since he was the instigator. Kyungsoo had agreed out of love for him. He knew. They were still in love and cared about each other but life was too much at that point of time for Baekhyun. He was ignoring Kyungsoo most of the time and it every time he had to decline his then husband’s invite. He was too selfish. In retrospect, Baekhyun believed he could have made things work, but he was too hasty.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun reprimanded himself. He reminded himself that it was only going to make him crazy thinking about the what ifs. It was better to focus in the now and plan for a future he hoped Kyungsoo and Kyunghyun would be a fixture in. The past should be a lesson for him to reign in more self-control when deciding things.

Kyungsoo looked amazing. The meat he had put on made him look healthier and very much squeezable. He wanted to pinch those plump cheeks. By his side, Kyunghyun looked like a mischievous imp. Very likely he was one too with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as his parents. The two of them were perfection incarnate. Honestly, Baekhyun didn’t expect to enjoy spending time with Kyunghyun so much. His baby boy was entertaining and receptive, a balance of maturity and childishness. Really, he should have known better since Kyungsoo was the one who raised the boy.

Baekhyun stroke the screen of his phone, wishing they were here with him.

What would it feel like to have those two in his arms? How would their morning start? Will Kyunghyun come jumping on their bed to wake them up? Will he be tickling Kyunghyun awake? His heart thudded loudly. Oh, Baekhyun realised that this was love. The thrum of unconditional adoration flowed in his subconscious.

He was convinced, he needed them in his life. Determined, as soon as possible, he was going to chase after Kyungsoo. Chuckling at the idea, Baekhyun burrowed deeper into his duvet and pondered how best to charm the two of them. Furthermore, an apology was in order. He had to make up for his mistake and the years he had missed.

Barely hours of interaction, Baekhyun was like this already. When it was about Kyungsoo, he had never needed a lot of convincing from the simplest to the most complicated thing. His baby daddy could short circuit his mind with a flick of his fingers, shutting his cerebellum to depend on his amygdala. Kyungsoo stripped him off his layers upon layers of walls, leaving on his core functioning.

Hopefully, this time around, it would be their forevermore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]

Kyungsoo clocked in early after sending Kyunghyun too Sehun’s who was the one in charged of sending his boy to school. In the afternoon, if he had no extravagant cakes needed in short notice, he would clock out in time to pick up Kyunghyun and Sehun’s bunch from school. If there were such cakes, Kyunghyun would be staying at Sehun’s while waiting for him to get off work. It was a solid schedule, allowing him time for his son and himself. A humane environment catering to not only profitability but also all-around happiness. Minseok truly was a divine fairy. Kyungsoo was glad he took the job and beyond grateful for such exemplary treatment.

Furthermore, the patisserie works were no longer exhausting to Kyungsoo. Muscles trained to their limits to the point that most of the routine pastries and cakes were done barely with a fifth of his awareness. From sizing dough uniformly without weighing, to piping intricate laces and designs, his efficiency was scary that their artisan products which normally needed meticulous scrutiny could be done effortlessly.

Another new thing that had inserted itself into Kyungsoo’s solid schedule was Baekhyun’s nightly calls that could range between five minutes if Baekhyun was already drooping from exhaustion to a full hour of Kyunghyun and the other father’s gaming session. Usually, Kyungsoo stayed out of the two’s bonding time, appearing to observe common courtesy and updating Baekhyun on Kyunghyun’s development. Their interaction could be easily summarised as succinct, to the point of being robotic. At least from his point of view.

Why?

Kyungsoo didn’t know where he stood. He loved Baekhyun, had never stopped. The need to ask Baekhyun about their stance throbbed in his heart. However, he very much respected Baekhyun’s want from all those years ago. Ergo, to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s constant presence was attributed to Kyunghyun and had little to do with him. The soft looks from Baekhyun’s eyes were not about him, but about Kyunghyun. Thinking otherwise would only put his heart at risk. It was safer to not linger on arbitrary ideas.

Oh, it hurt. He wanted Baekhyun. He really did. He craved Baekhyun’s attention, the way the vet could easily make Kyungsoo burst into laughter. A trait Kyunghyun had inherited as seen from the cacophony of the boy’s happiness whenever Baekhyun engaged him.

So, Kyungsoo waited for an unmistakable sign that Baekhyun wanted more from him, that Baekhyun still wanted him, not just Kyunghyun. He waited for a direct direction from Baekhyun of their relationship since the ball was not on Kyungsoo’s court, it was Baekhyun’s.

Days passed by, but there were no such signs. When turned into weeks, Kyungsoo settled with unrequited love. Baekhyun must have moved on.

He was a successful vet thus his opportunities were abundant. Why would he be chained to the past? It was the most valid answer to the lack of signs.

Dejected, Kyungsoo curled himself around Kyunghyun and resolved to enjoy the vet’s presence from afar. Baekhyun loving Kyunghyun was already more than he ever could have hoped. It was not satisfying but it was still plenty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end soon. ><

As soon as possible came to be three weeks and two days later when finally the traffic of serious cases dwindled as well as the pockets of the owners thinned. Once what seemed to be the last client of the day walked out of his office with her sugar glider, he peeked through the curtain to see the front of the clinic, empty. He sighed with a smile on his face. Biting his lips, he checked his phone to see any news he should be aware off from the vet association bulletin. He didn’t want to be caught in an outbreak in the midst of something special, especially not this one that should liberate his heart from years of anchorage.

Technically, it will be forever anchored if the plan worked out fine, but that was great. Truly, losing something made you realise how much it truly meant to you. He was grateful that he had been given a second chance to redeem himself. Not many could do so.

No impending doom from the bulletin awaiting him. Another happy sigh released. Alas, he was on standby regardless since he was part of the rapid responding team for whatever outbreaks going on.

Since his schedule was clear, no inpatients in the ICU, no surgeries scheduled, the lines of incoming patients absent, the clock just about to reach the closing time, his heart couldn’t stop thudding. He had been waiting for such a day to grace his life since he promised himself to bare his heart. Then, the heavens decided that it was not time yet and bestowed him with cases upon cases. Which now that he thought back, it was a good thing too. His pocket was a bit thicker now so he could prepare something nicer for his plan.

Baekhyun prayed hard, hoping that there were no emergencies coming through the front door as he disinfect his stethoscope.

A knock on his door.

Baekhyun sat straighter and stared at the opening door, breath stopped mid inhalation.

Chanyeol’s face peeked from the gape. “Doc, you can go.” Baekhyun couldn’t hold his scream of happiness and jumped out of his chair to flee to his freedom. “Don’t forget your keys, Baek.” Baekhyun backtracked, smiling sheepishly.

Keys in hand, coat passed to Chanyeol, he bade his farewell to everyone, a skip in his steps as he exits the clinic.

He needed to clean himself up, get the box, drop by the flower shop, and then… Heavens, Baekhyun’s belly churned. Butterflies threatened to devour his bowels.

He checked last night with Kyunghyun, like every night before, regarding Kyungsoo’s schedule. Today, Kyungsoo would be busy and Sehun would be the one picking their boy up from school so the boy would be staying at Sehun’s until later. How much time he had, Baekhyun didn’t know for sure as Kyunghyun too didn’t know.

It was good enough though. He just needed to talk to Kyungsoo alone, not wanting to worry or worse, sour the relationship he had developed with Kyunghyun. No matter how Kyungsoo felt about him, he would try his best to always be in Kyunghyun’s life. It would be perfect if Kyungsoo accepted him back, but with how things were, he was not sure.

Baekhyun threw away the dampening thoughts and focused on the road. He didn’t want any tragedies taking place now.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a white door separating Baekhyun and the one he wanted. The one he desired. The one he craved.

However, the starkness of the white door was eerily daunting. So near yet so far away.

He could hear a delicate humming by a voice that could soothe a crumbled soul filtering through. Yet, the man standing by the door could feel not one bit of calmness. Though there indeed was a bizarre kind of tranquillity enveloping his heart. Nonetheless, it was a sense of acceptance for the worst. A sort of inevitability attaching to his heart.

Trying to wet his throat with a gulp of absent saliva, it was futile. His mouth as dry as the Gobi desert. His hands felt clammy. His heart was thumping louder than Thumper’s feet. His hands were shaking like leaves blown by the storm as they held a black velvet box, the one from all those years ago, carrying memories of a time that had never left him alone. On his other hand, a bouquet of fiery red roses surrounded by a single purple one were at the ready, somewhat taunting him.

Trickles of the past haunted him. Replaying similar to a broken record, mocking him.

Then, bits and pieces of That’s Okay vibrated in his ears, Kyungsoo’s favourite song. It snapped him out of his downward spiral. Pulling his mind out of the scenes of failures and rejections, Baekhyun pocketed the small box, afraid he might drop it with how sweaty and shaky he was.

Honestly, he was scared stiff. But, he must do this. He needed to do this. He couldn’t stand the unknown distance any longer. He needed a decision.

To be together,

Or.

To be apart.

An answer to forge for the future.

A breath of coffee beans and the knowledge of Minseok’s eyes on his back didn’t change anything. He was too bloody nervous to even care about the other man. If this went well, he would have to treat the hyung to a meal for letting him in. If went bad, Minseok would be a good source of distraction.

At the moment, he hoped he didn’t blow anything.

Lungs filled to the brim, Baekhyun stilled his thundering heart and forced his weak legs into the bakery’s kitchen.

With a loud bang, the door hit against the wall of the kitchen. Baekhyun flinched at the noise, surprised at his lack of power control and the ease of the kitchen’s door swinging open. In doing so, a pair of wide doe eyes glared at him with what appeared to be a smashed cake by his feet.

Ugh, he screwed it. He was done for. He ruined everything.

Baekhyun tried to move his legs, but, he couldn’t budge at all. Glued to the door as those doe eyes pinned on him.

He gulped down his dry mouth, wishing he could choke on his own tongue. However, he was still alive and Kyungsoo was tangibly livid.

Terrified out of his wits, Baekhyun’s filter disappeared. His formerly tied tongue was loosen. Inhibition defenestrated to oblivion. Whatever. He had destroyed things beyond measure. Chucking everything out into the open wouldn’t matter now.

With a voice just as loud as the banged door, Baekhyun shouted, “Doh Kyungsoo, I love you, please take me back!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* ..........this is anti-climactic......

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

Time ticked by as the two were at a standstill.

Not getting any reaction, Baekhyun shuffled closer to Kyungsoo, mouth filling the quiet. “I’m sorry I let you go, that I missed Kyunghyun entering this world. I’m sorry for only caring about performing well at school, forgetting that life was not just about getting a degree and a job. I’m sorry I didn’t try enough for us, when you had given me your all. I’m sorry for giving you up. I was selfish. I am selfish. All this years, I haven’t stopped loving you, Kyungsoo. I thought it was a curse, a guilt since I can’t even look at others without thinking about you, about the things I did to us. But, seeing you in the flesh, having you back in my life, I know for sure now that it’s because you’re it for me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo kept mum. He searched Baekhyun’s face for any signs of deception, finding none.

The prolonged silence spurred Baekhyun on, mostly because he could see there was no discouraging signs from Kyungsoo. “I know you said you forgave me before, but simply forgiveness is not enough for me. I realise that. I need you in my life, not only Kyunghyun. I know this is very sudden. I should ask you to date me first instead of jumping the gun. But, we’ve gone through that all those years ago. I know you and you know me. As much as we have grown, we’re the same. If you do have feelings for me,” Baekhyun dropped to his knees beside the cake carnage, not caring about the pieces of cream dirtying his cargo pants, he took out the box from his pocket, “Doh Kyungsoo, please be my husband. I can’t promise things will be easy, but I promise to give you my everything.”

Yet, another silence.

Suddenly, Minseok slammed into the kitchen and snapped, “Kyungsoo-yah! Answer him!”

Flinching out from his little world, Kyungsoo looked at Minseok then back at Baekhyun. He joined the vet on the floor. “We’re even,” said Kyungsoo as he slid the ring on his finger.

Baekhyun screamed. Kyungsoo took him back! He tackled Kyungsoo to the floor.

In the background, Minseok whispered, “Finally.” He retraced his steps and gave the two their space after clicking a few pictures. Within seconds, their phones vibrated and pinged continuously. 

On the kitchen’s floor, with cake debris, the two basked in each other’s embrace. The others could wait. “How does it feel like to propose?”

“Like my heart is about to go into arrest. I'm glad you did it the first time.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Baekhyun poked at Kyungsoo's cheeks. “You’re really taking me back, right? No take backs. We’ll go register tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo pinched the mochi cheeks in retaliation. "Yes, Dr Byun Baekhyun. I'm taking your sorry bottom back, but you have to clean this mess first. Now, get up and get to it."

Baekhyun whined with a wide smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over...........
> 
> Took me forever to finish this. Sorry, peeps.

Epilogue

“How is it you’re pregnant already?” questioned Sehun with a glass of water after Kyungsoo made a mad dash to his loo the moment he opened the door.

Kyungsoo rinsed his mouth and took a swig of the proffered water. “Did Baekhyun tell you?”

An eye roll wasn’t enough to convey the magnitude of Sehun’s exasperation. “Please, like I need him to tell me when you’re like this,” said Sehun as he gestured towards all of Kyungsoo. “The listlessness contradicting the glow, you’re absolutely pregnant.”

There was no use of refuting Sehun. “Fine, I’m pregnant. Happy?”

A satisfied smile bloomed on Sehun’s handsome face. “You two work fast.”

“Baek is annoyingly tempting, I can’t help myself.” Sometimes, an insinuation towards oversharing was good enough of a deterrence.

“Spare me the details.” And it worked. “Kyunghyun-ah, you’re going home!” A clear dismissal.

A flurry of footsteps and the growing boy was by Kyungsoo’s side. “I’ll pick them the rest of the week. Annyeong, Oh Sehun, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seoyeon and Kim Haeun!”

Kyunghyun parroted his father, waved and they’re off.

In the car, Kyunghyun fiddled with the playlist. “Abi, is appa really going to stay with us forever?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised with the question. He had been waiting for Kyunghyun to broach the subject. For it to take four months since Baekhyun moved in with them after the registration, Kyungsoo was quite impressed. However, it didn’t mean Kyungsoo was prepared to answer it.

What should he answer?

Tell his boy that they’ll stay together forever seemed frivolous. Kyungsoo was not frivolous. Even if he wanted and hoped it to hold the vow of ‘till death to them apart’, they had parted once. It felt like an empty promise.

Tell his boy that he didn’t know appeared to be irresponsible, warranting fear and worry. Something he didn’t want Kyunghyun to feel when it came to their family matters. He wanted Kyunghyun to feel their love and support while not developing anxiety of their relationship.

So what should he tell Kyunghyun?

Kyungsoo’s silence prompted Kyunghyun to change his question. “I know we’ll die, so forever is impossible. But, he won’t leave us again, will he?”

The question hurt Kyungsoo. Kyunghyun was scarred. How could he not? Yet, it also told Kyungsoo that his son had a maturity in him. “Hyunnie, I’m sorry I can’t promise he won’t leave us because I’m not him. However, I know he loves you very much and he’ll always stay by your side.”

“How about yours?” Kyunghyun stared at his father’s profile.

The question triggered all sorts of questions in Kyungsoo’s mind. Bringing up his own traumas. But, one thing he was sure. “He loves me, he has always loved me. We shouldn’t worry about tomorrow too much and we shouldn’t live in the past. What’s important is now. He does love us.”

The boy stared some more, seeking surety. Once he found it, he drooped against the seat. “Okey, abi.”

That night, once Kyunghyun was in bed, Kyungsoo shared their discussion with Baekhyun as they cuddled in bed.

A lump was lodged in Baekhyun’s heart. As he stared at Kyungsoo’s dozing face, he promised himself to love them more. To redeem himself and make amends.

It was a long journey ahead and he needed to brace himself. He finally understood that his decision had a hefty price to pay.

May the future be better. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments feed my needy muse.


End file.
